


sweet stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Steven In A Dress, kind of dom!andrew, like they’re ESTABLISHED, living together being domestic established, loooong porn, not reaallly though, to celebrate the start of season 4... here’s ..porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s wearing the most ridiculous shirt Andrew’s ever seen. It’s half black and half stripes, long sleeves that go to Steven’s knuckles. But most noticeably, it’s stupidly long. It goes all the way to Steven’s mid thigh, just hanging there and brushing against the backs of his thighs.The most coherent thought Andrew has had thus far this morning is: Steven looks like he’s wearing a dress.-or-Andrew buys Steven a dress.





	sweet stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! So I started watching Worth It in between working on my shyan fic series and I just love that really long shirt Steven wears in the Mac and cheese episode so much. Soooo I had an idea and ran with it for probably too long. This is maybe the nastiest standrew fic ever created. Per the usual: Please don’t show this to the boys or anybody they know!

_Macaroni and cheese episode today_ , is Andrew’s first thought when he wakes up.

His second thought is that Steven must be up already, because when he rolls over he sees that their closet door had been slid open and rummaged through and he can smell coffee. _Mm, coffee_ , is his third thought. Andrew blinks away the bleariness of sleep and turns off his phone alarm, yawning and scratching his bare chest.

Steven soon comes wandering into their bedroom, humming something. He’s stupidly chipper in the mornings. And in the evenings. And every other time of day. Andrew rubs his eyes.

“Good morning!” Steven greets when he sees he’s awake. Andrew grunts in response, eyes still covered. He can hear Steven round the bed and feels his presence over him. He doesn’t open his eyes but he takes his hands off his face.

“Can I get a good morning kiss or not?” Steven chirps. Andrew puckers his lips up, eyes stubbornly staying closed. Steven crawls into the bed and pecks him on the mouth.

“Mornin’, sweet stuff,” Andrew rasps, the kiss waking him up a little. Steven looks pleased at the term of endearment, grinning and hiding his face in Andrew’s neck. He should get up and drink some coffee, start getting ready for the day. But now Steven is cuddling against his side and he wants to go back to sleep.

“Come on! You gotta get up! Aren’t you excited to eat a crap ton of mac and cheese?” Steven croons, right against his ear. Andrew screws his face up at the volume.

“Shh, inside voice,” Andrew admonishes gently. He peels his eyes open, squinting and getting an eyeful of silver hair.

“Oh, I mean, _aren’t you excited to eat a crap ton of mac and cheese today_?” Steven whispers, exaggerating it. Andrew can’t help but laugh at him. He wraps his arms around his boy and squeezes him but Steven wriggles out of his grasp and climbs out of the bed.

“Come on! Up! Up!” Steven exclaims. Andrew blinks blearily, sitting up in the bed. Steven is back digging around in the closet again and Andrew cuts his eyes over to look at him. He’s not wearing pants and _oh_.

He’s wearing the most ridiculous shirt Andrew’s ever seen. It’s half black and half stripes, long sleeves that go to Steven’s knuckles. The way it hangs looks like it’s that drapey stretchy material that would be buttery soft against Andrew’s hands. But most noticeably, it’s stupidly _long_. It goes all the way to Steven’s mid thigh, just hanging there and brushing against the backs of his thighs.

The most coherent thought Andrew has had thus far this morning is, _Steven looks like he’s wearing a dress_.

Andrew’s eyes travel up his long bare legs. It looks like one of those t-shirt dresses Kelsey wears with ankle boots sometimes. Andrew ponders upon that, licking his lips and clearing his throat.

“You– are you wearing a dress?” Andrew asks, feigning nonchalance. It’s not the idea of a boy wearing a dress that’s making his head spin, that’s not a big deal. It’s the idea of _Steven_ wearing one. He likes that idea so much, more than he should probably. Steven turns and looks at him, a pair of jeans in his hands. Andrew doesn’t want him to put them on.

“No? It’s a shirt. It’s supposed to be long. Kinda looks like a dress though doesn’t it?” Steven laughs softly. He holds his arms out and swings his hips back and forth, the fabric gently twirling with the movement. Andrew openly stares at his legs. It’s pretty, the way the fabric falls against his tan skin.

Steven notices the way he’s staring, he picks up on it fast now. He stops twirling and his fingers drop down to play with the hem of it. He gives Andrew that _look_ , coy and playful. He’s mastered it.

“Do you wish it was a dress?” Steven asks. Andrew swallows thickly and finally climbs out of the bed, one leg of his pajama pants slid up to his knee. He approaches Steven slowly, hands reaching out to slide around his waist. The fabric _is_ soft, it bunches up nicely under Andrew’s hands. Steven’s hands find his forearms, long fingers curling around them.

“Maybe,” Andrew answers. They’re close enough that Andrew can hear Steven’s breath hitch in his throat.

“If it means you keep looking at me that way then, sure, it’s a dress,” he breathes out, eyes on Andrew’s mouth. Andrew knows his face can be a bit intense at times, he knows Steven likes it. He can tell by how quiet Steven gets.

“You’d look really pretty– in a real dress. Do you know that?” Andrew murmurs. He leans in and kisses Steven hotly, Steven’s arms coming up to wrap around his neck. The jeans fall out of his hands when Andrew’s tongue enters his mouth.

He presses into Steven’s body further, hands gathering up the fabric of the shirt as he pulls him in. Steven lets out a whimper.

“Drew,” he says when Andrew pulls away to kiss down his neck.

“Hm?” Andrew answers, mouth finding a spot to latch onto under Steven’s jaw. He kisses him there, open mouthed, Steven’s hands moving to clutch at his shoulders.

“You’re gonna stretch it out,” he protests weakly. Andrew drops the fabric and opts for pushing his hands underneath it, one splayed out on his bare hip and the other cupping his ass. Steven pushes his hips against Andrew’s and gasps out. The friction makes Andrew moan against Steven’s neck, gripping his ass harder.

“We don’t– we don’t have enough time,” Steven says, almost pitifully. Andrew kisses up to his chin, mouth finally settling on his lips again.

“We can be late once,” Andrew mutters against his lips. His fingers slide up to find the waistband of Steven’s underwear.

“Can I take these off?” he asks. Steven nods quickly and Andrew yanks them down as far as he can before Steven is pulling them down himself and stepping out of them. He lightly kicks the material away and Andrew’s hands fall on his hips again. The shirt covers him up, but not very well. Andrew can tell he’s half hard and he lets go of him, ignoring Steven’s sounds of protest.

“Shh,” he gentles as he steps back to take him all in. Steven is flushed, neck red from Andrew’s kissing and eyes hooded as he looks at him. He’s playing with the hem of the shirt again, Andrew smirks at him.

“Show me, sweetheart,” he instructs. He’s never been this demanding, but that stupid shirtdress abomination has made him want.

“ _Drew_ ,” Steven pleads, fiddling with the hem nervously. Andrew finds the hem again when Steven drops it. He locks eyes with Steven, fingers curling into the front of the fabric. Then, he says something that surprises himself even.

“Want my hand under your skirt, babe?”

Steven’s face is _red_ , Andrew fucking loves it. It’s not humiliation, it’s adoration at this new thing they’ve discovered.

“Yes, please,” he begs as Andrew lifts the bottom of the shirt up to reveal his hard cock. He’s pressing his thighs together slightly and Andrew hums at the sight.

“So pretty,” he murmurs, touching his fingertips to his cock briefly and making Steven suck in a breath. He wants to press him up against himself and just feel them slotting together. He reaches behind Steven, their noses brushing as he slides the closet door shut.

“I’m gonna die if you don’t touch me,” Steven whines. Andrew crowds him up against the door and slides a hand down his thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his hip. His other hand goes between them, pulling the shirt up before wrapping around Steven’s cock and pumping him a few times.

“F-fuck,” Steven shudders out, Andrew smirks. He doesn’t curse often, but when he does it means Andrew’s doing something right. He jerks him off for a few moments until Steven starts bucking his hips into his.

“God, Steven,” Andrew hisses, letting go of his length and grinding his hardness into Steven’s, hand grabbing at the back of his thigh. Steven holds the shirt up past his bellybutton as Andrew grinds into him. It’s cute and Andrew huffs out a laugh at the movement.

“D-don’t wanna get come on my dress,” Steven explains softy, panting and reaching a hand up to clutch at Andrew’s bicep when he starts moving against him harder and faster. The statement makes heat fill every inch of Andrew’s body, cock throbbing and hips stuttering. He keeps grabbing at Steven, like he can’t get enough of him in his arms.

Steven moans, throwing his head back against the door and furrowing his brow up when the outline of Andrew’s cock slides directly against his bare one.

“That good?” Andrew gasps, tucking his head into Steven’s neck again. Steven nods frantically.

“Yes! Feels so good,” he sobs, blunt nails digging into Andrew’s bicep. The closet door rattles and Steven lets out short moans in quick succession. It’s nasty. Andrew loves it all.

“I should’a – flipped your skirt up– and,” he cuts himself off with a groan, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes as he does. “And ate you out.”

Steven is so close, he can tell by the noises he’s making. Andrew rests his forearm above Steven’s head, kissing him filthily.

“Make you get all wet and messy like a girl,” Andrew adds when he pulls away, moaning when he feels the pressure building up in his stomach.

Steven comes with a shout, holding his shirt up further and painting his belly with come. He sobs and whines through it, eyes fluttering closed. Andrew follows him, jaw going slack as he releases, the front of his sleep pants going dark.

He curses softly as he comes down, watching Steven breathe out harshly. He strokes his thumb against Steven’s thigh, still cradling it against his hip. Steven’s eyes open, hazy and dark brown, trying to find Andrew’s green ones.

Andrew kisses him softly, tenderly, breathing in slowly and out even slower. Steven sags against him when Andrew lets go of his thigh.

Miraculously, there’s no come on Steven’s shirt. But Andrew’s pajama bottoms are sticky and gross and he’ll definitely need a shower.

“We’re so late, poor Adam,” Steven remarks lazily, still holding up the shirt delicately. Andrew chuckles and steps away from him to reach for the box of tissues on the bedside, grabbing a few before returning to Steven. Gently, he wipes the come off his stomach before tossing the mess into the trash can in the corner of the room. Steven lets go of the shirt and lets it hang. It’s stretched out some and Steven looks sweetly disheveled.

“So,” Steven says, grinning slightly at Andrew. “You wanna see me in a dress?”

Andrew laughs, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Yea I guess so,” he confesses. He doesn’t guess so, he knows so. Steven would look so good. He’s surprised he’s never thought about it before now. He silently thanks that weird shirt.

He’s distracted as Steven kisses him softly on the corner of the mouth, telling him they need to hurry or else Adam will think they’ve betrayed him.

As he’s in the shower, he thinks about how lavender would go well with Steven’s hair.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Three days later, he buys Steven a real dress.

He was on his lunch break while Steven was back at the office helping Keith set up something involving a karaoke machine and what looked like was going to be a ridiculous amount of camera angles. He wisely didn’t ask any further questions other than what Steven wanted him to bring him for lunch.

Andrew entered the sandwich shop Steven loved, it was tiny and almost always busy. The walls were painted a soft mint green and the tile was a bright red and white. It radiated happiness, which was probably why Steven loved it so much. They’d spent many a late night in here, whether it was for a drunken snack or spontaneous dates or Steven waking him up sleepily talking about their snickerdoodle cookies, leading Andrew to make a trip for two of them. It was almost like _their_ place now, not far from their apartment and not far from the BuzzFeed offices either.

As Andrew waits in line he absentmindedly gazes out the shop window, watching the people of L.A. walk by in slow herds. His eyes then fixate on a boutique across the street. There’s curly font on the window, he can barely make it out. It starts with an F though, he can tell.

His mind starts to wander as he sees the pastel colored dresses in the display, paired with brightly colored purses and wedges. He wonders if they had anything lavender. He’s thinking something simple, maybe a sundress. He can make a quick stop and at least _browse_.

“Sir?” the cashier says, knocking Andrew out of his thoughts and tearing his eyes away from the storefront. He’s at the front of the line somehow, several people grumbling quietly behind him.

“Oh, sorry about that. Can I get two chicken salad sandwiches? One on a croissant and one on rye. And two snickerdoodle cookies please.”

When he leaves the shop he crosses the street instead of making a right, headed for the boutique with determination on his face and his bag of snickerdoodles and sandwiches swinging by his side.

The bell clinks as he enters. It’s quaint and not terribly busy, smelling slightly floral. Two attendants greet him casually and he really doesn’t want help. If he’s presented with too many options he knows he’ll get Steven something he probably doesn’t need or want. He’s already a little overwhelmed, distracted by a hat display with several wide brim hats that would look great on Steven. _Focus Andrew_.

There’s a few women shopping around him, one glances up at him but seems more interested in the rack of denim jackets in front of her. Andrew pretends to be very interested in a sunglasses display.

He suddenly feels incredibly dirty. He’s shopping for a dress for Steven so he can fulfill some filthy fantasy while these people are shopping for clothes to merely wear like normal people. Maybe he should leave. He should just order one online.

He’s about to turn to leave until he sees a bright patch of purples in the corner of the store. _Maybe_. 

He looks around nervously before quietly moving past racks of skirts and shorts to get to the other end of the store. Someone’s probably going to think he’s trying to steal something. He takes a deep breath and composes himself as he reaches the section that caught his eye.

He thumbs through the dresses, flicking past the ones that look like they’d be way too short for Steven’s long legs. At the end of the rack, his fingers land on a soft, chiffon fabric. He pushes the rest of the dresses back so he can see it clearly. He doesn’t know much about dresses but– he’d say it’s adorable.

It’s a light lavender color that reminds him of those little macaroons they had at Bottega Louie, with delicate straps and a pleated waistline that gives it a slightly puffier shape. There’s no cups in the chest area, just a simple v-neck. When he looks closer, he notices the straps are made of delicate lace. _A fancy touch for a fancy boy,_ he laughs inwardly. If you pulled too hard they’d probably break. Andrew imagines them on Steven’s shoulders, cradling his shoulder blades as he wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck.

He clears his throat and shakes his head at himself softly. _Focus_. He turns the dress around, observing the little zipper at the back. He likes the idea of helping Steven zip it up. It’s intimate. Delicate.

The tag flutters around and Andrew grabs it up quickly. There’s only one left, and he hopes it’ll be on the bigger side because, well, better safe than sorry. Steven’s tall, but he’s not that broad. Still, Andrew would hate for it to not fit.

He inwardly scoffs at himself. Oh yes, it would be so _tragic_ to be unable to fulfill his kinky business with his boyfriend. Idiot.

Luckily, the tag reads extra large. Andrew let’s out a breath of relief and folds the dress over his forearm. He pushes down the weird excitement in his gut, unable to tell if it’s for the thought of seeing Steven in the dress or if it’s just because he likes buying Steven things. He decides not to open the latter can of worms.

“Would you like this gift wrapped?” The woman at the register asks. Andrew’s face is hot as he nods, imagining Steven opening the package up in the privacy of their apartment. It _is_ special after all.

The dress is neatly folded into a baby pink box, cream colored tissue paper wrapped around it. He hands his card over as he watches another woman expertly tie a silky lavender ribbon around the box. It’s funny how things work out.

When Andrew leaves the shop he feels almost giddy and just a little turned on. He can’t believe he just fucking bought Steven a little purple dress and it’s in this little pink box right now in his hands. Maybe his dick controls him a little.

 

—

 

When he gets back to the office, Steven is back at his desk and Keith is filming. He whistles quietly, smiling at Steven clicking at his screen with a sharpie in his mouth. He turns to Andrew when he sidles up beside his desk, grinning at him when the sharpie falls onto the desk. Andrew leans down and greets him with a kiss.

“That took you forever. Was it busy?” Steven chatters, no sense of complaint in his voice. Andrew sets the bag of food down in front of him and laughs when Steven immediately starts digging through it, pulling out the croissant sandwich and doing a little happy dance.

“No busier than usual. I had to pick something up,” Andrew answers nonchalantly. He sits down beside Steven, setting the bag with the dress box in it beside himself. Steven immediately notices it and gasps.

“That’s a pretty box. Did you bring back cupcakes too? It’s not my birthday,” Steven exclaims, laying all over Andrew trying to get a better look. Andrew takes hold of his wrists to keep him away from the box, feeling giddy again.

“No, it’s better than cupcakes. It doesn’t even look like that kind of box,” he replies, laughing and letting go of Steven who looks somewhat disappointed.

“It looks like it’s meant to hold cupcakes. It’s pretty,” Steven argues, turning back to his sandwich. Andrew rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s a surprise for you,” he informs faux-casually. Steven turns to him, mouth full and eyes excited. Andrew grins at him. He chews quickly and swallows.

“What!? So it _is_ for me! Can I open it?” Steven pesters. He sounds like a little kid and Andrew really is just as excited as he is, but there’s a dirty undertone to it. His composure remains steady though, save for the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“No, you’ll have to wait and see tonight,” Andrew chides, voice quieter and lower, meant just for the two of them to hear. Steven’s pouting a little, but there’s a heat behind his eyes. Andrew wonders if he’s catching on.

“Fiiiiine,” Steven groans before turning away from Andrew and resting his chin in his hand. His jaw looks so inviting and Andrew leans in to press his lips against the shell of Steven’s ear, hand sliding down to the small of his back.

“It’s worth the wait I promise,” he says in a hushed tone that he knows will make Steven shiver. Andrew pulls back some and kisses him on the temple. Steven’s cheeks are flushed.

“Well if it’s as pretty as the box it’ll be worth it,” Steven hums dazedly. Andrew grins.

“Mhm. I got you a snickerdoodle, by the way.”

“Ooh!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Andrew makes Steven wait until after dinner, just enjoying watching Steven squirm. Okay, so he maybe has a thing for that too. Maybe. Definitely.

They’re cleaning up the dishes when Andrew throws the damp towel he’d been using to dry plates over his shoulder and slides a hand onto Steven’s waist. He can’t handle it any longer. Steven tenses and then relaxes into him.

He’s already flustered from watching Andrew cook. That interest of his was something they’d already encountered. Steven got all flushed and would borderline drool when Andrew so much as stepped into the kitchen. He said he liked the way he looked when he concentrated and the way he rolled his sleeves up. ( _“There’s just something so hot about a man sautéing things, Andrew. I can’t help it.”_ )

Steven’s done a great job at being patient now. Andrew’s proud of him in a weird new way. It makes him want to call him sweet things and give him everything he deserves. He’ll start with the dress.

“Hey, I’ll finish these up. You go wait in the bedroom and I’ll bring you your present,” he murmurs, fingers sliding under his shirt just slightly. Steven smiles lopsidedly at him. Andrew can’t help but return the smile, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaving Steven to lope off towards their bedroom.

Andrew only gets through a few more dishes before he haphazardly leaves the rest to dry on a towel. He’s waited all day.

The box is sitting untouched on the table beside the front door, waiting to be opened. The dress inside waiting to be worn. Andrew gently picks it up, running his thumb over the silky ribbon tied around it momentarily before he swallows down nervousness with a hot flare behind it and walks to their bedroom.

Steven is lying on the bed on his stomach, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly with his legs sprawled out on the mattress. He rolls over when Andrew enters, sitting up quickly as his eyes dart to the box.

“I’m so excited,” he says. It’s a little bit whispered. Andrew hands him the box gingerly and leans against the closet door with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Steven assess the box with a slight smirk on his face.

His boyfriend’s fingers slowly untie the bow, oohing and ahhing at it before delicately pulling the top off of the box. There’s only tissue paper separating Steven from the dress now and Andrew chews on the inside of his cheek.

 _Crinkle. Crinkle_. “Oh, _Andrew_.”

Steven holds the dress out at arm’s length, the open box sitting on his lap. On his face is a look of wonder, dark eyebrows curved up and mouth slightly open. Andrew smiles wide.

“Do you like it?” He asks softly. Steven nods, running his hands along the skirt of it slowly.

“It’s so pretty. It looks like a dessert,” he marvels softly. He glances up at Andrew from the bed, eyes soft and warm.

“Go put it on for me, sweetheart,” Andrew guides gently. Steven swallows and stands slowly, disappearing into the bathroom.

Andrew hears his sweatshirt hit the floor first, then his jeans. There’s the swishing sound of fabric and a slight fumble as Steven probably stumbles a bit.

“Zip me up?” Steven asks quietly when he steps back into the bedroom. All the air rushes from Andrew’s chest as he takes the sight in. The back of the dress is open, but Steven looks _good_.

“Shit. Yea, yea. Come here,” Andrew mutters before pushing off the closet door and stepping towards Steven. They face the mirrored doors, Andrew studying Steven’s red face in the reflection briefly before looking down to find the zipper.

It’s quiet in the room, the only sound being the slow glide of the zipper and Steven’s stuttering breathing. The dress zips up fine, to Andrew’s chagrin.

He doesn’t step away from Steven just yet, but his hands slide down to his hips, bunching up the material ever so slightly.

“This is much better than that weird shirt,” he whispers against Steven’s ear before kissing it. Steven nods jerkily, eyes traveling all over his own form in the mirror. He likes it, Andrew can tell. And Andrew? Andrew fucking _loves_ it.  
  
He gently kisses down his neck, loving all the exposed skin. Steven’s got such a pretty neck and soft skin all over. His mouth travels to his shoulders, pressing kisses to them each before leaving a long one on the back of his neck.

“You’re pretty, you know? Not just in this dress but– all the time,” Andrew says against his skin. Steven shivers and pushes out a sharp exhale. He’s got goosebumps. Andrew grins as he kisses down his spine tortuously slow. He loves starting off sweet and dirty like this, honey dripping down fingertips.

“Love you,” Steven responds, his skin is hot. He loves things that make him feel good, sugary sweet, overly indulgent things. Andrew is his favorite. He turns around in Andrew’s arms and presses into him, planting a kiss square on his mouth.

“Mm, love you too,” Andrew responds against his lips. He pulls away, Steven chasing after him. “Wanna see you, come on, show me your pretty dress.”

Andrew sits down on the edge of the bed, knees spread and inviting. It distracts Steven for a moment, but he steps back a few inches so Andrew can see him fully. He’s playing with the hem just like he did with that long shirt. He’s gorgeous, standing barefoot in their bedroom in a little lavender dress. It’s an image that quickly becomes precious to Andrew.

“Fuck,” Andrew says, quite eloquently. Steven shifts and the dress flutters around his thighs. It’s just a little short, the good kind of short that makes heat brew in his stomach. The top of it is a little baggy as expected, but the pleats sit just right on his waist and hips and it’s fucking beautiful.

“Is it– nice?” Steven asks quietly, smile playing at his lips. His hair is floppy and free of product, grazing his brow bone. That’s Andrew’s favorite. He smiles at him.

“Yes. God, yea. Steven, babe,” Andrew rushes out, eyes sliding up his legs and down his naked shoulders, save for the flimsy straps. Then, he’s _finally_ in his lap and kissing him.

Andrew’s tongue pushes past his lips quickly, hands coming up to cradle Steven’s waist. They kiss fervently, Steven’s dress pooled up on his thighs and hands sliding into Andrew’s hair. He tugs at the strands between his fingers before moving his hands down to the bottom of Andrew’s henley.

“Off, please,” Steven requests when they break away. Andrew holds his arms up as Steven pulls the shirt up over his head. It’s dropped behind them absentmindedly, Steven’s hands wandering up his chest.

“Want you so bad,” he breathes. Andrew leans up and kisses him again, one of his hands pushing under Steven’s dress and across his naked thigh. He grips at Steven’s ass, smirking at the bare skin he finds.

“Dirty.”

Steven’s cheeks are red, the tips of his ears too. “I thought my boxers would make the dress look weird.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Andrew teases, pulling Steven closer in his lap. “Maybe someday I’ll get you some prettier underwear–“

“ _Andrew_ ,” Steven stops him, face red and a smile twitching at his lips. His hands grip at Andrew’s shoulders as he says his name. It feels good. He laughs and meets Steven’s lips for another searing kiss.

“Okay, okay, I’ll shut up,” Andrew teases as he peppers kisses down his neck, sucking a mark against his collarbone. Steven shudders against him, the fabric of the dress brushing against Andrew’s hands.

“Please don’t, just– ah.” Andrew’s mouth finds the sweet spot on his neck. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

Andrew hums, liking the way Steven punctuates the sentence with a roll down of his hips. He’s hard, has been since Steven asked him to zip him up with that coquettish look on his face. Steven’s fingers slide down in between their torsos and dip into the waistband of his jeans, tugging on them and chewing at his lip.

“Wanna touch you,” Steven says, looking him in the eye before gently flattening his hand against the bulge in Andrew’s pants. He cups it, squeezes lightly, and they both draw in a breath. Andrew sits back some, fingers splayed out in the sheets behind him, watching Steven unbutton his jeans for him.

While Steven is tugging his cock out of his jeans, Andrew gazes at the outline of Steven’s own under the fabric of the dress. He moans at it, one hand slipping up Steven’s thigh when he gets his hand wrapped around Andrew.

“Yea– that’s good, honey,” he rasps, bucking gently into Steven’s hand. His grip on Steven’s thigh leaves to grab at the sheets. Steven is concentrated, eyes flicking between Andrew’s cock and Andrew’s face. He’s especially lovely looking like this. In his lap with his cheeks red, eyes dark, hair soft. That fucking dress pooled up around him.

He strokes him long and sweet, wrist flicking just right and it has Andrew breathing out harshly. Andrew’s eyes slip closed, head lolling back just so. Steven’s good at that.

When his eyes open again, he nearly comes at what a sight Steven really is. His arm is moving, up and down in a rhythm as he jerks Andrew off. He’s biting his lip in concentration, hips shifting on Andrew’s thigh, nipples hard against the lavender fabric. One of the straps of his dress has slipped off his shoulder, dangling against his arm. It’s so hot, so so mind-meltingly hot.

Andrew groans loudly, cursing under his breath. Steven looks up at him, chin lowered and mouth parting. His hair is in his eyes, it’s endearing and sexy in a way he can’t quite describe. Steven slows the pace of his strokes, noticing the way Andrew is falling apart.

“Drew,” he moans, hips shifting again, pressing his cock against Andrew’s thigh.

“Look at you, look how turned on you are. You love this,” Andrew mutters sweetly. His hand comes up and splays across Steven’s chest, thumb stroking over one of his nipples. Steven’s hand stills on his cock. The thumb on his nipple circles again, over the fabric. He whimpers, shoulder hunching up and strap falling further.

 _Oh_ , and there’s Steven’s nipple. Dusky pink bud peaking out of the fabric, begging to be touched. Andrew rolls the pad of his thumb against it roughly, watching Steven’s mouth drop open in pleasure. Andrew grins and sits up, replacing his thumb with his mouth.

It’s gorgeous, the way Steven arches into him, hand pulling off of his cock and settling on his own thigh. He bunches up the fabric of the dress in his hands and pushes his other hand into Andrew’s hair.

“Oh–“ Steven gasps as Andrew kisses at the bud until it’s swollen. Then, his hand comes up and tugs down the other strap of the dress. Steven squirms when his mouth moves to that nipple, thumb flicking over the other one.

“Please, stop teasing me, Andrew,” Steven whines, yanking softly at Andrew’s hair.

“Fine,” Andrew responds against his chest before dropping his hand between them, flipping the skirt up and wrapping his hand around his cock. His mouth lays an open kiss to Steven’s nipple, slowly jerking Steven off as he lets out a quiet shout.

Andrew can feel Steven’s cock leaking precome. They don’t have anywhere to be this time and they can get this dress as dirty as they’d like. Steven reaches back aimlessly, grabbing at Andrew’s knees before settling on his own ankles. He’s so loud, bucking his hips and crying out for him. Andrew pulls off his nipple and gazes up at him heatedly, loving the way his neck looks all tensed.

“You’re wet, dripping all over my hand,” Andrew hums, giving him a few long, slow tugs and enjoying watching his face crumple.

“I’m– it’s cause I need you,” Steven moans and swallows thickly, catching his breath. Andrew’s thumb rolls over his tip.

“Hm, you _need_ me. Where?” Andrew asks him. He’s taunting him, and Steven is responding to it beautifully. Andrew’s free hand pushes up the skirt again, exposing his thighs. It makes such a pretty picture.

“Inside, need you inside me,” Steven laments, a quick breath being punched out of him when Andrew strokes him one last time. Slowly, he moves his hands behind Steven, cradling his ass underneath his dress.

“I wanna fill you up too, but if I recall correctly– there was something I wanted to do the other day. D’you remember that?” Andrew asks, watching Steven’s face as he rubs circles into the soft, pliable skin in his hands. Steven looks lost for a moment, brow furrowing before realization crosses over his face.

_Make you get all wet and messy like a girl._

“I wanted to eat you out, still want to,” Andrew reminds gently. He reaches up and places Steven’s straps back up onto his shoulders where they belong, admiring the flush on his chest.

“Yea, yes. Want you to– do that too,” Steven agrees softly. Andrew smirks, taking his hands off of him.

“Okay, hop up.”

Steven climbs out of his lap, wobbling like a baby deer. The dress swishes against his thighs, shorter now because it’s rucked up around his hips a bit. Steven smoothes the fabric out with shaky hands, cock pressed against the material obscenely. He keeps glancing down at Andrew’s cock, fingers clenching and unclenching in the purple fabric.

“Do you wanna lay down on the bed?” Andrew asks, standing up and pulling off his jeans and boxers. Steven’s eyes roam around his body before he nods. Andrew can feel himself blushing hotly. He’s suddenly very aware of himself, aware of his naked body and blissfully aware of how it affects Steven. He’s being cocky, bossing Steven around in a way he hasn’t in the bedroom before. It’s more than the dress; he likes Steven obeying him.

“Yea I’ll just–“ Steven crawls onto the bed, flopping down onto his back and spreading his legs. His knees are bent, skirt sliding down his thighs and exposing his cock and a tease of his entrance.

Andrew swallows and settles in between his legs. Steven watches him, love and trust in his eyes. It makes Andrew’s stomach swoop and he has to kiss him slow for it. It’s a soft press of lips, Steven’s fingers lacing together at the back of his neck.

“Hey, you okay?” he whispers, bumping noses with Steven. He nods and his breath coasts along Andrew’s lips.

“Yes. I love you,” Steven replies, voice dripping in adoration and certainty. Andrew cradles his face like he’s something precious. He is something precious.

“I love you too, sweet stuff,” Andrew replies in a hushed voice. He’s smiling at Steven before he kisses down his neck and slides his hands down to his hips. Steven’s eyes slip closed and he sighs at the feathery, wet kisses trailing down the center of his chest.

Steven sighs obscenely when Andrew presses a kiss to the sticky tip of his cock. Andrew flicks his eyes up at him to watch his face. He furrows his brow and spreads his legs more, gasping when Andrew licks a long stripe up his cock.

“I know I’ve said this a lot–“ He kisses Steven’s inner thigh twice, mouth lingering on the second one. “–but you’re so pretty.”

Steven shivers, grinning and throwing an arm over his eyes. He rushes out a laugh.

“You can’t just– agh. You can’t just– be all sweet when your head is between my thighs!” he whines, making Andrew chuckle. He sits back some, takes a good long look at Steven in that dress before grabbing a pillow from beside them.

“You love sweet things. Turn over and lift your hips up for me,” he says, sliding the pillow underneath Steven’s hips when he’s flipped over on his belly. Steven settles, ass propped up on the pillow, back arching nicely with his hands twisted in the sheets. His dress slides up his hips and Andrew’s cock twitches at the sight of Steven’s hole waiting to be touched, matching the dusky pink of Steven’s nipples. Andrew leans down and spreads Steven apart with his thumbs, hearing him inhale sharply when Andrew’s breath sweeps across his hole, settling in between Steven’s spread thighs.

“You’ve got such a cute asshole, is that weird to say? Before we even got together I just had this feeling–“ he kisses his entrance. “–that guy Steven, I bet he’s got a cute asshole.”

Steven is laughing at him breathlessly, tapering off into a whine when Andrew licks up his taint and over his hole, laughing a little bit himself and flicking his eyes up at him again. Steven’s cheek is pressed into the pillow, chin ducked down against his shoulder. His dress strap is falling down again and his silvery hair is a mess.

“You’re so– I don’t even know what to say to that,” Steven shudders in pleasure when Andrew’s tongue flattens against his hole, burying his face in between Steven’s cheeks. Steven gasps out, pushing back into Andrew’s face as he laps at him.

“Your beard is tickling me,” Steven breathes, but continues to circle his hips down onto Andrew’s tongue. Andrew merely hums in response, Steven’s thighs and neck were already red from beard burn. His boyfriend moans loudly when Andrew does something special with his tongue, hand reaching back to grab at his hair. Andrew’s hands slide up to grab at Steven’s ass in return, fingertips touching at the hem of the dress.

He goes to town on him then, swirling his tongue around his hole and licking a long stripe from his perineum, across his hole, and all the way up to the bottom of his spine. Steven is gasping and whimpering, fingers tugging at Andrew’s hair. His hips buck, grinding his cock into the pillow underneath him.

Eating Steven out is one of Andrew’s favorite things, even though they’ve only done it a handful of times, but eating Steven out while he’s wearing a dress– it’s different. It’s hotter. He knows his spit is sliding down Steven’s hole, can feel it against his chin as his jaw works.

“Andrew, fuck. Oh my god,” Steven whines. The angle is giving Andrew a crick in his neck and he pulls away briefly, about to tell Steven to sit up on his knees. Steven beats him to it, frantically grinding his hips back and getting up on his knees, wanting Andrew’s mouth back on him. His back arches deeply, thighs spread apart and dress hanging off his body. His cock bounces, hard and red and aching. The curve of his spine is lovely, as is his red face pressed against their gray pillows.

“Andrew, _please_ , need your mouth,” Steven begs. Andrew indulges him, kneeling on the bed now and grabbing his ass in both his hands, tongue laving over his hole. Steven lets out a continuous stream of moans, muffled some by the pillow. His toes curl up when the tip of Andrew’s tongue pushes past his rim, just barely. But it’s enough to have him nearly sobbing.

“I wanna come– oh my God,” Steven breathes, grabbing at the sheets. Andrew pulls away, leaving one last kiss to his messy hole. Steven protests, ass pushing out trying to get Andrew to keep rimming him. His hole is wet. Puffy and so pink. Andrew wants to be inside him so bad. His cock aches as he anticipates how tight Steven is.

“Not yet. Gonna make you come on my cock,” Andrew rasps, kissing Steven on the back of his thigh. Steven whimpers quietly, turning over while Andrew grabs the lube and a condom out of the drawer in the bedside table. Steven watches him, studies the brow furrowed in determination and watches the muscles in his arms move. He looks over at Steven with that intense gaze, dirty blond hair a mess from Steven’s fingers. He’s so in love with him.

They’re always so indulgent in bed. It’s always like eating somewhere new; they try a little bit of everything. Sampling what feels good for both of them. They take their time savoring it.

Andrew settles between Steven’s legs, kneeling as he pops open the lube and pours some out on his fingers. Steven holds his breath in anticipation, hands on the backs of his thighs, conscious of the soft fabric sitting on his skin. He feels good in the dress, feels pretty and adored. He loves anything that makes Andrew look like he wants to eat him.

There’s a press of fingers at his rim, lube warmed up by Andrew. Steven sighs, head lying back against the bed as Andrew’s first finger pushes into him. It’s beautiful, the way Steven relaxes for him. The way he chews at his lip and blinks up at Andrew. His cheeks are still red, mouth a petal pink.

“More, please,” Steven insists, hand twisting around in his dress. Andrew leans over him, one hand beside Steven’s head as a second finger pushes into him. The eye contact is intense, heat stirs in both their bellies. Andrew’s fingers scissor him open, slipping in and out. His ring finger pushes in beside his index and middle and Steven’s mouth drops open in a silent gasp.

“Yea, that’s it,” Andrew marvels, strands of hair falling in his eyes as he thrusts his fingers in. Steven’s eyes flutter closed, Andrew admiring the dark, delicate sweep of his lashes and his button nose.

He fucks his fingers into Steven for a moment more, bumping his prostate with the tips of them and turning Steven into a wobbly mess. He begs for Andrew. Bucks his hips and says his name all honeyed, the way he says it when he wants something.

“I know, I want you too. Think you’re prepped enough?” Andrew asks, hushing him with a hand stroking down his thigh.

Steven nods. Andrew’s fingers slip out of him.

He hastily grabs the bottle of lube, positioning himself flush between Steven’s inner thighs and lubing his cock up after rolling on the condom. Steven keeps shifting his hips around impatiently. Andrew stills him with one hand, the other wrapped around his own cock as he guides it into Steven.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steven whimpers, sitting up on his elbows and watching Andrew push into him. Andrew groans, leaning forward and kissing Steven as he pushes all the way in. Steven is silent when he pulls away, eyes squeezed shut and lip wobbling.

Andrew pants as he bottoms out. Fuck Steven is tight.

“Fuck, _Steven_ , baby,” he mutters, Steven’s ankles locking together at the small of his back and pulling him in even further. He lets out a long moan, grabbing at Steven’s hips with shaking hands. He presses their foreheads together, breaths mingling.

“Drew. ‘M so full,” Steven sobs. Andrew feels his balls and stomach tighten up at the statement. God it’s been _all day_. He needs to fuck and take and give. Steven looks so pretty underneath him, dress askew and wrinkled.

“I got you, sweet stuff. My pretty girl,” he assures, starting to move his hips a little. Steven moans at the praise, arms wrapping around Andrew’s shoulders.

“I like that,” he whispers shyly against Andrew’s neck. Andrew pulls out almost all the way before sliding back into him, breath stuttering.

They fall into silence, save for the moans and sighs and gasps. His cock fills Steven up perfectly, pace picking up as Steven begs for it.

He delivers a particularly deep thrust and Steven’s thighs fall open, ankles parting and feet falling to the bed. Andrew grabs the backs of his thighs, folding him nearly in half as he fucks into him. The new angle makes Steven’s eyes roll back in pleasure, Andrew’s cock hitting his prostate perfectly.

“You’re so fucking– gorgeous,” Andrew grunts, kissing at Steven’s neck while he delivers several hard thrusts into him.

He pulls back, watches Steven fall apart underneath him. His brow is furrowed up, breathy moans escaping his lips, desperate brown eyes gazing into Andrew’s.

“Wanna come, _please_ touch me, please,” Steven cries. Andrew let’s go of one thigh, the other thigh still pressed against Steven’s stomach. His hand curls around Steven’s cock, jerking him off quickly. He goes to pieces and digs his nails into Andrew’s back.

“Ah! I’m–oh, fuck,” he shouts, the end of it tapering off into a high pitched squeak. He comes, all over the front of that pretty dress.

Andrew jerks him through it, until he’s shuddering and shivering. It’s beautiful, watching Steven come. And it’s satisfying, being the one to bring him over the edge like that. He stops moving his hips, stomach burning hot when Steven tightens around him.

When Steven comes down, he looks soft and sleepy only for a brief moment before the energy comes back and he’s coaxing Andrew to roll them over. He has plans, and Andrew can feel his head spinning already.

“I wanna ride you, make you come,” Steven says with a sated smirk on his face once he’s happily seated on Andrew’s cock in his lap. Andrew is propped up against the headboard, hands resting on Steven’s thighs. His dress covers his softening cock, wet spots splattered across it. Andrew licks his lips and watches Steven hovering above him.

Steven’s places his hands on Andrew’s chest and leans down to kiss him, moving his hips in little circular motions. It feels like heaven and Andrew can’t help but cradle Steven’s ribs, holding him gently as he rides him.

Up and down, up and down. Andrew’s close. The strap hanging off Steven’s shoulder bounces in time with his body. Andrew curses. Praises Steven because he’s his favorite blessing. An angel sitting on his lap, riding his cock and talking dirty to him.

“I love your cock, love you being inside me. Filling me up so good with your big cock, aren’t you Andrew?” Steven asks sweetly, slowing his pace and sitting back, reaching behind himself and bracing his hands on Andrew’s knees. He rolls his hips and Andrew can feel his orgasm building up, intensifying.

“Yea, sweetheart, gonna come in you. Don’t stop,” Andrew huffs, hands grabbing at Steven’s thighs. Steven presses his hips down, taking him deep and flicking his hips in this magical, mind-numbing way.

He sits up and wraps his arms around Steven’s waist, feet finding purchase on the bed so he can fuck up into him. Steven lets out a noise of surprise, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck.

Andrew stills, finally falling off the edge and coming, spilling into the condom and pressing a kiss against Steven’s chest.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Andrew drawls as he comes, hips stuttering as he clings at Steven’s waist, the dress bunching up under his arms. Little lavender dress bringing about all this dirty chaos.

Steven sighs sleepily, lifting his hips off of Andrew and sliding off his cock. He hums, content. Andrew let’s out a breath, hand stroking down his side before flopping back into the pillows. He’s just a little sweaty, Steven is too, and he feels like he may float away in his post-orgasm haze.

Steven climbs off of him and settles down beside him in the bed, burying his face in his neck and almost purring. They’re both warm, sticky, and in love. Andrew pulls the condom off, tying it and lazily tossing it into the trash can by the beside before settling back against their pillows.

“That was different,” Steven remarks airily, sounding close to asleep already. He props himself up on his elbow to look at Andrew, grinning lazily at him. Andrew smiles back at him, fingers laced together and resting on his chest

“Yea. Was it too weird?” Andrew questions. Steven shakes his head.

“No, it was so good. Also, I like kinda bossy Andrew. It’s sexy,” Steven says quietly, like he’s confessing a deep secret. Andrew smirks at him and it softens into a smile when he climbs out of the bed to take the dress off. His long arms reach behind himself, fumbling and unzipping it.

Andrew watches as the straps fall down his shoulders and lavender material drops to the floor, piling up at Steven’s feet. His back is turned to Andrew and he feels an overwhelming amount of love and fondness come over him as he studies the curve of his spine and the shadows and light dancing on his skin. He is warm in the lamplight.

Andrew wishes he could find the words to describe how lovely he is.

“Hang that up, sweet stuff,” he mumbles instead, smile on his lips. Steven ignores him and climbs into the bed, pressing his naked skin against Andrew’s. Andrew rolls his eyes.

“I got come on it,” Steven frowns, pouting a little. Andrew pulls the covers up over them.

“I’ll get you another dress,” he yawns.

Steven hums and twines their fingers together, burying his face in Andrew’s chest.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize sjdjjdjdjdjd


End file.
